Flygirl
Once your average hippie inexplicably part of F.O.W.L.'s Psychic Division, ever since getting hit by Sara Bellum's norma ray, Flygirl has been one of the rare supervillains working for the organization. Her power specialization is telekinesis, but she has access too to futuresight. Her partner in crime is Hotshot, whose power specialization is temperature manipulation. Flygirl and Hotshot gained their powers due to the machinations of their original superior, Major Synapse, who came to pay a high price for the scheme. They have not been under his command since but remain loyal to F.O.W.L.. She is voiced by Teresa Ganzel. Character Background Flygirl's civilian name is not given. Before getting a "cool upgrade", she was a fairly slow-minded and easily intimidated hippie. How she became part of F.O.W.L., let alone the Psychic Division, is a question so far unanswered, as is whether she knew Hotshot prior or only met him after signing up. Whichever the case, the two have similar personalities and work well together. As part of F.O.W.L.'s Psychic Division, circumstances brought them under command of Major Synapse, whose sense of discipline did not form an ideal match with the free-form style of his underlings. Results remained absent, but a coincidental concurrent experiment of theirs with one by SHUSH brought them on the trail of the norma ray. Flygirl and Hotshot were exposed to it and gained strong psychic abilities. They also become more proactive, stepping close to the kind of soldiers Major Synapse wanted them to be. The rest of their first mission was a bust and resulted in the disappearance of Synapse. Flygirl and Hotshot reported back to F.O.W.L. and sometime later were put to work on summoning Duckthulhu, a job they hated. That too didn't go too well and ended in SHUSH coming to arrest all F.O.W.L. agents they could find. While they got their hands on Hotshot, Flygirl may have escaped. The norma ray is not a safe source of psychic power. One consequence is a steady growth of the head after the psychic powers have been installed, which is not lethal but inconvenient to daily life. Possibly as a result of being hit together, Flygirl and Hotshot do not experience this. In fact, of those who have undergone the treatment, the hippies are the only ones who have not received a full suite of psychic abilities, but had the powers split between them. Flygirl earns her moniker as a mistress of telekinesis. She can mentally lift objects many times the weight and size of what she can physically carry, although the heavier the item, the more it strains her brain. Levitating people is easy enough and she can apply this power to grant herself flight. Her secondary power is futuresight, something she shares with Hotshot, but this ability is either weak or unreliable and she barely uses it. Personality Flygirl and Hotshot are two of a kind and stick together when possible. Back when they were non-powered individuals, they were seemingly harmless in intent and intelligence, existing as none-too-bright hippies. That is what they were, but there was a more menacing layer underneath that got them to join F.O.W.L. and that surfaced the moment they became superpowered. As psychic powerhouses, their attitudes have gone from laidback to sadistically competitive. They enjoy to show off and cause mayhem and become bored quickly if reined in. Flygirl and Hotshot are obedient to the orders of High Command and their superior agents, which is for the best as it keeps them from being aimless ammo. Much like their hippie days did not deny their dangerous sides, so too do their supervillain days not deny their hippie sides. They still have the mindset and lingo of old, using words like "cosmic", "aura", "groovy", and their self-appointed villain names don't come out of nowhere either. Appearance Flygirl is a skinny dognose or medium height with short medium brown hair. She used to not have irises, but after getting hit by the norma ray, she has ones that are green. Her former hippie outfit consists of a light pink shirt with a purple and blue flower skirt. A blue bandana with orange dots as headwear and a long red necklace serve as accessories and her shoes are simple sandals. As supervillain, she wears a jumpsuit formed by a burgundy leotard with pink sleeves and tights. Her chest sports an illustration of an atom. The look is finished with a purple cape, purple gloves, purple boots, and a black belt. Fiction Cartoon As part of F.O.W.L.'s humble but highly assessed Psychic Division, Flygirl is put through several tests to detect the presence of psychic abilities. One test is to determine the items in front of her while blindfolded. She can't get even one right even when she is allowed to touch. Another test is to levitate an anvil. It's an equally fruitless endeavor, but her superior, Major Synapse, does pick up brainpower elsewhere. Flygirl, her colleague Hotshot, and Synapse follow a portable brainpower detector to the source of the signal inside a SHUSH laboratory in the Swiss Alps. Through this, the norma ray is discovered. They trick its inventor, Sara Bellum, into believing they are well-meaning random volunteers instead of ill-meaning F.O.W.L. agents and Flygirl and Hotshot are scheduled to be blasted by the norma ray concurrently. They have a moment of hesitation when they are warned of the risk of their head exploding, but between that and latrine duty they choose the former. Fortunately for them, the experiment is a success and they become psychic supervillains. Before they can dispose of Bellum, Darkwing and Launchpad, who had been given psychic powers earlier that day, come to her rescue. Flygirl slams Darkwing through the wall and barrages him with a giant snowball, a cow, and another person. Launchpad is not as simple to deal with, but that is resolved when he defeats himself. The three F.O.W.L. agents take Darkwing and the norma ray back to their hideout to execute him with High Command watching. Flygirl lifts a humongous anvil dubbed the Duck Smasher to drop it on Darkwing, but Synapse orders her to hold the heavy object while he makes demands for rewards. Flygirl has to give it her all to keep the anvil up, preventing her from helping Hotshot when Launchpad and Gosalyn show up to save Darkwing. On Hotshot's instruction, she finally drops it when Darkwing's team runs under it. Launchpad catches it and throws it right back on top of the psychic duo, incapacitating them. Boom! Studios comics Flygirl and Hotshot come with Ammonia Pine when she goes to check on the security breach at F.O.W.L. Headquarters. They find Quiverwing Quack and the Arrow Kid and proceed to attack them. While Ammonia goes against Quiverwing, the psychic duo takes aim at Arrow Kid. They are thrilled to be able to use their powers for something more exciting than summoning Duckthulhu. After a chase, they corner Arrow Kid and respectively throw an axe and shoot a fireball at him. Arrow Kid ducks timely, causing the rope supports behind him to be hit instead. Ironically, those were keeping up a huge anvil. It crashes down on the two agents, incapacitating them. Joe Books comics Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Villains Category:F.O.W.L. Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters